Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:Zack xVidel
Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:ZackxVidel, is a Fan Story that takes during the Clone Wars/Mujin Buu saga.The Story Starts About Two Protagonists,which appears To be a secret newborn and interracial couple seen though out the film the first was a girl, and the second was a boy.the two had a strong relationship, resulting their first make out in in a secret terrian involving romance that have continuously mades them more feelable in love.the sequel was Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Episode V:Attack of the Clones. Story After at Least 12 Years Later Prior to the Begining of the Dragon ball Z series and Until the Events Of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Manace Where Two Heros Mr. Satan and Danny Scott Are Ready to Give Birth to a Son and Daughter, The first was a girl Named Videl Satan who was seen in a Small Towel 4 Hours Later since birth As her Eye had Finally Opened As the blue Light Had appeared onto her Mother,s eyes.Two weeks Later, the little grows smarter to become a normal Baby Girl. One Day Later Danny,s wife Mikala Scott is Ready To Give Birth to a Newborn male named Zack Scott.a minute Until Danny Visits Hercule "Mark" Satan's Mansion to Reveal His Newborn Son until He lands into Videl's Baby Crib As She is asleep When Zack Fell asleep as well but videl herself pretends To do so As She Discovers Zack.then as two starts dinner with their parents one Hour Later At night Until Zack finishes His Dinner until He sees Videl Ready to use a bottle of Blue Juice until the grabs it,revealing videl using the juice Bottle.Later At Midnight The Two youngsters fight over a pillow When zack Finally Grabs and Throws it hard onto Videl,s face Causing her To Cry as Zack tries to calm Her Revealing that she was pretending ,which also Causes zack to Cry until Videl Hugs him in Calm. 4 years Later and first relationship Four Years have passed when Videl is 4 and Zack is 2, Their Early Relationship is Getting mediem When the two Are seen Watching TV show 'Galactic Super Heros' When zack has earned his Nicknamed "Teddybear" due To The character by his name by Videl Then Angers Zack.the next morning The Two Discovers a large Forest o their radar at Home as Danny And Mark are Telling Them they Are ready To Go camping Wee they Meet their Mothers Revealing a public Wilderness Terrain Called the Love forest, One of earth's largest Landscape in the galaxy. The landscape was made by Many angels and Workers revealing the Grass and moss is made of cotton candy and large Waterfalls and large Fountains are Made of FruitWater.Prehistoic Dinosaurs and Modern Day Beast such as giraffes and brontosaurus's. 5 Years Later and Fight Break up later on zack and videl are ready to finish elementry school were they reunite gohan and trunks.however in later processes, zack begin mental motavation and aggression that videl harassed him both in sexuality and verbal bullying because of her identity and behavior (just because being abusive has nothing to do with being a true girl) otherwise and regardless, zack (as a real boy) begins conflict against her. unlikely, within at last three days of fighting, zack finally begins his rage for the first time. while videl pretends to be brave and so called "divish" because of her motavation by and from her father. during lunch time at the cafeteria, videl has once again bullies and hits zack in the leg and pretends his actually hurt.he then smacks her in the bottom causing her to beleave zack might sexually be aggressive at her. meanwhile gohan and trunks are at the gym to do what for trunks wanting to be a athletic football player but unfortunately for gohan he want to be a scholar and scientist because of his mom.back in homeroom trunks sees zack writing a hate note to videl as gohan watches unreasonable.then videl knows that zack want to fight her, but regardless by their Teacher, the two quit but then zack punches videl as she cries in pain and zack was in trouble. Zack,s Broken Heart and Videl,s Love Leagcy After many argues when zack gives his emotions that turned him a mistake and due to videl,s disregarded argee, the two were forced to begin separation.which causes zack to break his heart as trunks gets him to clam down as zack crys in sadness. meanwhile, a week later, a phone call to zack,s father informs that videl wanted to say something to her former love interest, as zack speaks to her as videl says she loves him.however zack lies in bed resulting his long separation and willing to hope he will still see her again. Later Years and Republic visit to Earth Category:fan story Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe